


hold so much as the sea

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 翻译，盾冬DS，捆绑+羞辱+拳交





	hold so much as the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hold so much as the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714304) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



史蒂夫先给巴基带上手铐，以便绑起他的双腿，他的工作迅速高效，仿佛眨眼之间，巴基的小腿就被折叠起来，和大腿绑在一起。厚重的红色绳索，在不同的间隔距离上打结，显然，史蒂夫曾经这样做过，反复练习，使他的动作流畅、熟练而专业，就像巴基是农场畜栏里的一只动物，被套上挽具，装备停当，准备好为他服务。

他用左腿踢蹬着，但史蒂夫很快就将它压制住，直到他绑好他的另一条腿。巴基不知道自己为什么要挣扎，也许他只是想确定史蒂夫真的可以绑缚住他，可以毫不放松地按住他，让巴基不得不放弃。他不需要再压抑自己寻找任何可能性以逃脱的本能，他知道这是不可能的，这感觉就好像他变得松软、充气膨胀、一片纯白，温柔地漂浮在天空之中，无助地被冲刷着。

史蒂夫将两根手指插入绳索和巴基的皮肤之间，他正在尝试给予，巴基意识到，因此这不会太过疼痛。这想法让他呜咽起来，然后立刻咬住了下唇，他的胸口起伏不定，喉咙紧绷，整个身体都被火热的感觉敲打着，心脏在胸中剧烈搏动。血流冲刷着他双腿间的下体，腹股沟中心的部分，让他的阴囊和阴茎都膨胀起来，压住了自己的腹部。巴基低头看去，史蒂夫正在捆绑他的手臂，他看见一滴湿润的珍珠从发红的顶端滴落下来。

“该往上了，宝宝。”史蒂夫说，他的声音愉悦，有着钢铁般的坚定，让一阵悸动窜过巴基的心脏。史蒂夫一定是想开个玩笑，因为他下一秒就将巴基翻转过来，俯卧朝下，所有的空气都从巴基胸中被挤了出去，史蒂夫将在巴基胸口交叉的绳索捆绑在他的二头肌上，然后绕上他的手腕。他将巴基的双臂固定在背后，巴基的呼吸紊乱，撞击着他脸下面的床垫，热气反扑到脸上。他的双腿被反绑在背后，后颈、肩膀、大腿和下腹部都被拉得紧紧的。

“史蒂夫。”他喘息着，然后又停下了。他不知道要说什么。

史蒂夫思考着，嗯了一声。他轻轻地在巴基的手臂和手腕上测试绳结的牢固程度，然后用手掌握住巴基裸露的屁股，挤压着臀肉，他抓着巴基的右边小腿将它拉起来，让他的腿半靠在床垫上，将手伸进巴基的腿间，把他的阴茎拉出来。

“啊。”巴基惊叫了一声，他全身发红，热得厉害，因为尴尬而灼烧起来。他的脸被按在床垫上，史蒂夫只是将他放在那里，就好像一场展示秀。他找到他最精致而娇嫩的部分，将它拉出来，而巴基完全不能做任何事情。

“来吧，”史蒂夫说，声音听上去有点愉悦。“试试看。”

巴基紧闭着双眼，史蒂夫拍打了一下巴基的屁股侧面，提醒他，就像是在拍打着马儿的侧腹一样：去吧，男孩。

史蒂夫告诉过巴基，他不能用他的左手来做这件事情，巴基吞了一下口水，点点头同意了。一开始他以为这只是个玩笑，像这样被捆绑着，但他心里知道他已经将自己放置在这个地步了，他让自己在束缚下扭动挣扎着，像一只被翻了面的甲虫。羞辱的感觉像是洪水一样冲刷着他，让他的眼睛潮湿发热。

“很好。全都绑起来了，不是吗？再用力点试试，宝贝。”史蒂夫说。他后退了一步，双臂交抱在胸前，巴基用眼角的余光看到史蒂夫正扫视着他的全身，发暗的目光啃噬着他。嘴角隐约露出赤裸的微笑。绳索在他的皮肤上拉伸着，紧绷的绳索在他的胸口交叉，缠绕着他的手臂和双腿。他感觉到被打开，被拉伸，却又紧凑。他身体上能够逃脱的部分都被折叠和压制，让他所有脆弱的部分赤裸裸地暴露出来。

史蒂夫离开巴基的身边，走到了床后，巴基看不见他，只能听到他脱下衣服时的沙沙声，然后他感觉到床稍微往下沉，史蒂夫从床尾爬上来。他停止了测试身上的束缚，静止下来，渴望、期待和恐惧的边缘像是闪电一样穿过他的身体。

“史蒂夫。”巴基哽咽着。

“嘘，可以了。”史蒂夫说。他的手放在巴基的臀部上，将他的膝盖向上拉起，现在他所有的重量都压在胸口和脸上，屁股翘在空气中，双膝分开。这个姿势很不稳定，巴基晃动着，试图保持姿势，他的双臂被捆绑在背后，他没法稳住自己。

巴基的呼吸变成了短促的喷气声，呜、啊，小小的声音泄露出来。哦、嗯。他感觉到冰凉而湿润的冲击，史蒂夫的手指插进他暴露着的小洞里。史蒂夫将手指沾满了润滑油。然后填塞进巴基的屁股里面，他的手指滑动着。

“很好，宝贝。你的小洞就是很想将它吞下去，是吗？”

操。

巴基无助地呻吟着，脸颊砸在床上，他的小洞急切地包裹着史蒂夫的手指，表现得就像他所说的一样好，一样淫荡而饥渴。巴基的里面已经很热了，充满渴望。

“为我保持这个样子。”史蒂夫说着，抽回了手指，他握住巴基一边臀瓣让他保持打开的状态，拇指安抚般地揉弄着，另一只手握在他另外半边屁股上，膝行凑近，用双手分开巴基，对准他的穴口，巴基呻吟起来，感受着史蒂夫的鸡巴亲吻着他入口处的那光滑、轻盈的压力。史蒂夫用阴茎头揉着他的穴口的周围，抵住巴基颤抖着的入口，挑逗着他。

“告诉我你的小洞有多想被我操，宝贝。”史蒂夫说，他轻轻地往前耸动了一下，传来转瞬即逝的压迫感。

“求你，史蒂夫，请操我的洞。”巴基气喘吁吁地说，他感觉十分尴尬，很高兴史蒂夫现在看不到他的脸。他很高兴他能被压在这里，他应该待着的地方。

“不要忘记你的礼仪。”史蒂夫沉稳地说，然后他真的推进来了，缓慢、灼热地向前滑动，打开巴基。

“哦，啊，啊啊啊啊。”巴基喘息起来，令人难以置信的压迫感，他紧紧收缩着的屁股给史蒂夫的鸡巴让开一条通道，让它稳定地压迫着他的体内的敏感点，那个地方变得火热，抽搐着，让他沉重的腹股沟都随之颤抖起来。

“呜啊啊啊，操，操啊。”巴基呻吟着，他的嘴巴张开，口水因为过分的快乐而流淌出来，史蒂夫抓着巴基膨胀的鸡巴和沉重的阴囊，一边插入一边将他的性器往后拉，像是提醒。

“像个挨操的婊子一样叫起来，嗯？就是这样，放弃吧，你这个小贱货。”史蒂夫的话语肮脏又下流，但巴基照做了，嗯嗯啊啊的小小哼声从他嘴里传出来，史蒂夫终于插到了最深处，他的胯部碰撞着巴基的屁股。“一个像你这样的小贱货现在该说什么，嗯？我还没听见。”

“谢谢你，长官。谢谢，史蒂夫。”巴基很快回答，他的手臂在绑缚下扭动着，呼吸扑哧扑哧地从大张的嘴里发出来。

“没错。”史蒂夫哼了一声，他用力抓住巴基的屁股，向外抽出，然后啪地一巴掌拍上去。

“呜啊。”

然后又是一下，速度更快。

“你是什么玩意？只是一个给我操的洞，对吗？”史蒂夫问他，他重重地拍打着巴基的屁股，打得他的臀肉都弹动起来，每一下都让巴基的鸡巴拍打在自己的腹部上。每一下的感觉都像是有什么东西深深地埋进他的肠道里，史蒂夫的鸡巴光滑的尖端在他屁股上蹭着，他自己的鸡巴在双腿间颤抖着，滴下液体。

“是的，长官。”巴基喘息着，血冲到头上，他的脸颊下面有一点湿了，眼泪滴落下来，他的鼻子闷声闷气的。

“说出来。”

“我是一个洞，长官。”巴基快速地、绝望地说。他想要。他想要继续被占有，想要他淫荡的小洞被使用、被开辟，这想法发自内心深处，又肮脏，又下流。“我就是一个肮脏的洞，史蒂夫，求求你，使用我。”

“那就对了，很高兴听见我家淫荡的小洞这样求我。肮脏的小肉娃娃，像圣诞礼物一样被好好地绑起来，如果我把你拎起来，拿去送给一整群肮脏的老头子，你甚至会兴奋得射出来对吗？一遍又一遍的操你那淫荡的小洞，你也只会想要更多，因为你永远要不够，是吗？”

“天啊。”巴基哭叫出来，声音高而尖细。史蒂夫还在往他的身体里面开辟，坚定无情，巴基觉得他的鸡巴像是往里面捅了一英里那么远。一开始很轻，然后越来越用力。“啊啊啊啊，操啊啊啊啊啊！”巴基大声哼叫起来，他的肠道不可思议地收紧，高潮击中了他。他的阴茎在他身下的床单上溢出液体，他颤抖着，睫毛闪动，屁股夹紧史蒂夫的鸡巴，脚掌踩着史蒂夫强壮的手臂。

“很好，就是这样。来吧这个小鸡巴，来吧。”史蒂夫一边说，一边在巴基颤抖的同时持续抽插着刺激他，这让他的高潮延长到几乎永无止境。巴基的身体在他的束缚中松弛下来，史蒂夫在真切地使用着他，将他拉到自己的鸡巴上面。巴基的胸部和脸颊在床垫上摩擦着。

“啊，啊，谢谢你，史蒂夫。”巴基呜咽着。

“一个很棒的小婊子。”史蒂夫哼了一声，他的鸡巴挺起来，射在了巴基里面。史蒂夫的身体僵直，在高潮中发出了呻吟声。射精之后他仍然插在里面，来回移动，让巴基能感觉到他里面有多么潮湿泥泞。史蒂夫呻吟着，抽了出来，他的精液从巴基张开的小洞里面滴落下来，一条水湿的线从他的屁股流到了阴囊上。

史蒂夫用拇指擦过那片水迹，将水滴往回推，再次塞进他的小洞。

“乱七八糟。”史蒂夫说。巴基无助地颤抖着。

“谢谢你，长官。”他发出呻吟。

“求我喂饱你淫荡的小穴。”

“喂饱我淫荡的小穴，求你，长官。喂饱它。”巴基说。史蒂夫抽出两根手指，沾满他的精液，然后将它们塞进巴基的小洞里，让他感觉到一阵灼热的羞耻感漫过全身。

巴基颤抖和喘息着，史蒂夫的手指一直插在他里面。胸口的压迫感消失了，史蒂夫将他翻了过来。巴基啜泣着，虚弱、不稳定、摇摇欲坠。他颤抖着看向史蒂夫，眼睛湿润，史蒂夫观察着他，将手放在巴基的胸口。巴基感觉到有什么巨大的压倒性的东西，像是威胁着要将他撕碎，像是恐惧与发自内心的深深感激混合在一起。

巴基闭上了眼睛，这样他就不用面对史蒂夫看穿他的目光，不用面对他那些能打破他的话语，像是四分五裂的粘土。史蒂夫揉着巴基的胸口，低头给了他一个快捷的亲吻。此时此刻，这就已经足够了。

 

* 

 

史蒂夫先让巴基休息了一会，就着捆绑的姿势将他留在床上，让他调整呼吸，冷静下来。他回来的时候拿着一包湿巾，用轻快而冷静的动作清理了巴基的前面，从腹部到双腿之间，连他的大腿内侧都溅满了自己的精液。清理结束之后，他转向巴基仍然渴求着的后穴。

“嗯！”史蒂夫擦过他软嫩的穴口时巴基叫了一声，他还是很想要，尽管史蒂夫已经这么好、这么用力地操过他了。史蒂夫纵容地轻笑起来，他捡起用过的湿巾，爬下床将它们扔掉。当他走回来的时候，史蒂夫没有再次爬上床，而是俯身下来，用手指勾起绑在巴基大腿上的绳索，将他的身体拉过来，屁股对着床垫的边缘。巴基惊叫出声，他的身体搏动着，双手在背后一下一下地紧握成拳。

“现在，对大多数人来说都是已经收工了，但我知道这里有一个例外。”史蒂夫愉快地说，就像他们在午餐时间谈论工作一样。他再次检查绳索，短暂地按摩着巴基的肌肉。

“是的，长官。”巴基机械地回答，目光跟随着史蒂夫手掌的动作。史蒂夫的手移动到了他看不见的地方，动作流畅，一切都在掌控之下。他向后拉伸，巴基意识到了史蒂夫的目标，发出一声无助的、难堪的呻吟，欲望和羞耻立即就让他全身滚烫。史蒂夫手里拿着一瓶润滑油，巴基知道它将会以一种与众不同的方式涂满他的屁股，将他弄得滑溜溜的，而且持久。这不是为了史蒂夫的鸡巴，而是为了他的拳头。

“史蒂夫。”巴基哼哼着，心跳加速。

史蒂夫的笑容变大了。

“你知道这是做什么的，嗯？”史蒂夫问。他将润滑油扔到巴基身边，从床头拖过来一个枕头。他推着巴基左脚的足背，让他的膝盖抵在胸口，他迅速地将他折起，让他屁股抬高，将枕头垫在巴基的屁股下面支撑着他，保持这个抬高和开放的姿势。

“是，是的，长官。”巴基喘息着。这个角度给他的上背部施加了更大的压力，他的双臂被绑在身后，但他太过集中精神，无暇关注这些了。

“我要润滑这个淫荡的小洞，让我能够好好地喂饱它。因为它真的很饥渴，不是吗？”史蒂夫问道。巴基绝望地呻吟着，他的鸡巴再次充血起来，渴望地膨胀，血流从被弯折的身体冲向头部，他的屁股大大打开，向史蒂夫展示着。史蒂夫用他湿滑的手掌拍打了巴基的屁股。

“是的，长官。它很饥渴，长官。”巴基气喘吁吁，呜咽着，看着史蒂夫将大量的润滑油浇在手指上，然后插进了巴基的小洞里。

巴基轻呼出一口气，他的脸颊灼烧着，注视着自己的小洞收紧，吮吸着史蒂夫粗壮的手指，对方将一大团润滑油推进了他的屁股，娴熟地深入，充分地润滑他。巴基感觉到双肩和血肉的手臂上被绑紧的疼痛遥远而模糊，只是加速了他身体里面悸动的热度，因为期待而绷紧的弹簧。

“这么乖的小婊子。”史蒂夫说着，完成了润滑。宽大的手掌抓紧巴基的臀瓣，将他掰开，拇指在巴基屁股上漫不经心地按压和抚慰着。“我不觉得对于这样一个被操熟了的洞，我们有必要慢慢开始，你觉得呢？”

一阵羞耻像闪电一样击穿巴基的胸口。

“不，长官。”他微弱地回答，发出一阵抽泣声，他的眼睛湿透了，鼻子被压力堵塞着。

“没错，来吧，宝贝。”史蒂夫说着，将三根手指慢慢沉入了巴基粉红色的、肿胀的入口。他转动手腕，用三根手指一起摩擦着巴基光滑的内里。

“呃，啊！”巴基喘着气，试图在史蒂夫的手指上摆动屁股，他的眼睛睁大，看着史蒂夫的手指消失在他屁股里面，他的小洞在手指周围被扩张着，紧紧含着它们。这感觉美味又遥远，一下子完全不够。就像挠遍了痒处周围却始终没碰到那一点一样。史蒂夫改变着角度，抽回和转动手指以便往上推，他压住了巴基体内的敏感点，一阵快乐的悸动直传到他的腹股沟，让巴基的阴茎在他的胸部和肚子上流下一条湿润的水迹。

“啊啊啊啊，嗯啊。”巴基呼着气，颤动着闭上眼帘。他的屁股挤压着史蒂夫的手指，在他的手指上面热切地摇晃着。史蒂夫笑出声来，他犀利而快速地拍打着巴基的屁股。

“很好，来吧，这个婊子的小洞。”他一边说一边不停地抽打着巴基的屁股，就像赛马上的骑手一样。巴基喘不过气来，他哭叫着试图服从，拼命地抬起屁股，夹紧里面的肌肉。这几乎超出了尴尬和可笑的程度，他的鸡巴拍打着自己的小腹，屁股向上抬起，在史蒂夫的手指上操着自己。

“继续，夹紧，让我看看你有多想要更多东西来填满你的洞。好好的给我看看，不然我们就到此为止。你不会想要到此为止的，对吧？”

“不，长官。”巴基喘息着，屁股不住挤压着史蒂夫的手指，心脏猛烈地跳动着。

“坚持住。”史蒂夫说，空着的手抓住巴基的小腿。“现在告诉我，一个像你这样的小婊子需要什么？告诉我你有多想让你的小洞被塞得满满的？”

“啊。”巴基感觉到胸口一阵发热，很快就紧紧地闭上了眼睛。“我想要我的小洞被塞得满满的，长官。”

“你想要我的拳头，是吗？”

“是，长官。我想要你的拳头。”

“多棒的小婊子。”史蒂夫说着，手指慢慢地在巴基的屁股里面揉弄着。

“嗯嗯……”巴基呼着气，头向后仰，体内的快感再一次升腾起来。像是有灼热的感觉隐隐约约地在他肠道深处收紧，史蒂夫正不断刺激着他里面的敏感点，神经因为快乐而火花四溅。这还不够，他想要更多，想要得要命，完全不在乎自己的声音听上去真像史蒂夫口中的小婊子一样。“填塞我，求你了，史蒂薇。填满我的小洞。”

史蒂夫笑了一声，他轻轻地拍打着被他握在手心里的，巴基的屁股，然后再次抓着他，将自己的手指抽出来。

“嗯，我的小婊子提出了一个很正确的要求呢。所以我会给你你想要的，嗯哼？”史蒂夫说着，将四根手指拢在一起，伸进巴基的穴口处。“当有人给你喂食的时候，你应当说谢谢。”他慢慢地转动着手指插了进去，巴基发出呻吟。

“天啊，谢谢你，长官。是的长官，谢谢。”巴基快速地说，史蒂夫用四根手指操着他，进进出出，每一次碾过那饥渴的敏感点都让快感的火花传遍他全身。“哦天啊，是，是的，继续，长官，求你了。”

巴基极力拱起臀部，而史蒂夫却只是缓慢地、无动于衷地操着巴基的屁股，无可阻挡。

“就是这样，想要我整只手都进来，是吗？”史蒂夫低声问，充满愉悦。

“是的，长官。”

“让我听到你乞求的声音。”

“求你，我想要你整只手都进来，长官。”

“你是什么？告诉我你是个多么肮脏的小洞。”

“啊。”史蒂夫抽回手指的时候巴基大大地喘了口气，体内突如其来的空虚直接而可怖，他想要他全部进来，想要史蒂夫的整只手伸进他的身体，填满他。“我是一个肮脏的小洞，长官。我是一个小骚穴，一个小婊子。请用拳头干我的小洞吧。”

“没错，你是一个很好的小洞。现在，不要动。”史蒂夫说。他将手指拉出来，快速而高效地润滑。巴基瑟瑟发抖，呼吸急促，他将拇指压在手掌上，四根手指一起探进巴基的穴口。巴基不由自主地喘息着，渴望得要命。

“是，长官。是的，长官。”巴基又低又快地说，目光死死盯着史蒂夫抵在他双腿间的手。然后。“嗯，嗯嗯嗯，啊啊啊啊。”史蒂夫稳稳地将整只手都推进了巴基的屁股里面。“天，啊，天哪。”

惊人的压迫和沉重感压倒了一切，巴基的所有的感觉都集中到了史蒂夫滑溜溜的手上，那只手正将他扩张和打开。快感从他屁股深处重重地颤抖起来，向外辐射，巴基的嘴大大张开，前后摇晃着头，沉浸在纯粹的感觉之中。“啊啊啊啊啊，嗯嗯嗯啊。”

“我的小婊子。”史蒂夫一边往里面稳稳地推进，一边呢喃着。“喜欢被拳交的小婊子，看看你的屁股是怎么把它吞下去的。”

在巴基的呻吟声中他将手腕都推了进去，停留了一下，然后非常缓慢地，在巴基的屁股里面握起拳头。

“呜啊啊啊啊。”巴基哼叫出声。“天啊。”他的鸡巴充血，沉重地竖立起来，阴囊颤栗着肿胀。史蒂夫卡在他屁股里面的拳头感觉是如此巨大，持续不断的快感一波一波地冲刷着他。“啊，天，天啊。来吧。用拳头干我的屁股，求你，求你了。”

史蒂夫笑了，他看着巴基，舌头舔过牙齿，慢慢地转动着塞在他身体里面的拳头。

“是的，宝贝，你是一个很棒的小洞。”史蒂夫喘息着，他的脸兴奋发红，手臂上的肌肉在他缓慢地拳交巴基的时候移动着。他看着巴基在快感下几近无意识地在他的拳头上摇摆着屁股，开始慢慢地用手臂抽插，操着巴基。

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊，天啊，啊。”巴基叫唤着。“是，是的，天啊。”

史蒂夫的拳头每一次挤压巴基的前列腺，都让他前液从他肿胀的鸡巴顶端流出来，悸动的火热感觉穿过他的肠道，史蒂夫空着的那只手抓着巴基的大腿，保证他处于打开的状态，他将拳头深深推进巴基湿淋淋的屁股里面，转动着指关节轻轻地碾压他的肌肉，然后整个拉出来。他一遍又一遍地重复着这个过程。

“呜啊啊啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊。”巴基咕噜咕噜的呻吟着，翻着白眼，将一切都交付给了这快感。他只是让史蒂夫的拳头填满了的一个洞，一条用来感受此刻这无穷无尽无边无际的快感的通道。他所有的思考都随着史蒂夫在他屁股里面持续的动作而消失了，只剩下快感不停地贯穿着他。巴基咕咕唧唧地叫唤着，呻吟着，从胸腔深处发出声音。他的鸡巴翘起来，沉重地晃动着。史蒂夫用指节敲击着那肿胀的、贪婪的敏感点，巴基颤抖起来，高潮撕扯着他的身体，他的阴囊先是紧缩起来，然后放松了，精液从鸡巴射出来，飞溅到他的腹部和胸口上。

“就是这样，来吧，宝贝，在我的拳头上射出来。”史蒂夫说，在巴基的呻吟和颤抖中不断诓哄着他，即使在巴基已经射出来之后他还在这样做，在巴基的身体里面转动着拳头，让他感觉到阴囊再次紧绷起来。快感不可思议地在他身体里面点燃，虽然比上一次弱，但也足以让他的鸡巴再射出来一次了。史蒂夫伸手在巴基的双腿之间，轻轻敲打着他的阴囊。

“天啊。”巴基咬着牙，脖子往前顶，他第三次硬了，并且射了出来。他无助地在史蒂夫的拳头上扭动着，被捆绑的双腿在空气中挥舞，绑在背后的双手紧握成拳，绳索在他的皮肤上摩擦和移动着。他不禁向前弓起身子，看着史蒂夫转动手腕，他的手臂湿滑，闪闪发光，拳头在巴基的身体里移动着，他的另一只手轻轻拍打着巴基肿胀的阴囊。

“嗯，嗯，啊。”巴基在史蒂夫的压榨下哼唧着，在高潮中摇摇晃晃，蜷起身体。当史蒂夫停下来的时候他一下就释放了出来，他的腹部放松下来，头撞在床垫上，脸上满是涕泪，因为充血而感觉沉重。他恍恍惚惚地看着史蒂夫用一只手稳住他，慢慢地抽出了拳头。

“啊……”巴基微弱地哭叫着，史蒂夫盯着巴基的小洞，慢慢将手抽出来，他发出抚慰般的声音，润滑油的厚重湿迹从巴基敞开的，湿漉漉的后穴一直延伸到史蒂夫光滑的拳头，扭曲着，侵入了空气里面。

“真是个漂亮的小洞，湿漉漉的，完全被操开了。就像它应有的模样，是吗？”

“嗯，啊。是的，长官。”巴基呜咽着，气息断断续续。他恍惚地看着史蒂夫检查他的小洞，将手指伸进他酸痛松软的入口。史蒂夫舔着嘴唇，勾起手指，按揉着他的括约肌，让他的小洞敞开着。

“很好，这样一个脏兮兮的小洞。”史蒂夫喘着气，脸上发红。他用手掌揉着那微弱颤抖着的，松松垮垮完全合不上的小洞，然后一巴掌抽上去，巴基蜷起身体，哭叫出声。

“谢谢你，长官。”一阵犀利的快乐贯穿了他的疼痛的小洞，巴基快速地回答。史蒂夫再次给他检查起来，巴基太疲惫了，几乎动弹不了。史蒂夫让他跪在床上，解开了他胸前的绳索，将他的手臂从身下拉出来，他感觉到手臂上针扎一样的疼痛。史蒂夫在他耳边轻声细语着什么，但巴基没有听清。然后史蒂夫开始解开他的腿。

巴基感觉自己在漂浮着，直到史蒂夫完全解开了他的绳索。

“侧过身来。”史蒂夫说，拍了一下巴基的侧面。巴基服从了。

然后史蒂夫从后面抱住了巴基，他说话的时候，灼热的气息就喷吐在巴基的耳朵上。

“我要开始操这个脏兮兮的小洞了，听上去怎么样？”史蒂夫低声而下流地问，他将巴基拉到胸口，把他硬邦邦的鸡巴抵在了巴基的屁股上。

“是的，长官。”巴基轻松回答，声音含糊不清。他的意识几近漂浮，像个松垮垮的布娃娃一样让史蒂夫摆弄着他。他推高巴基的腿，将自己对准他，然后滑进去。即使是这么大的鸡巴要滑进去也是很容易的，他在巴基的脖颈上叹息出声。

“操，真他妈的热。”史蒂夫喘息着说，他的鸡巴来回抽插着，发出一阵潮湿、淫猥的声音，在湿泞的屁股里面移动着。“让我再一次喂满这个婊子的小穴。”

他的胯部啪啪地撞击着巴基的屁股，又快又重地操着他。巴基已经累得动弹不得，只是在史蒂夫干着他的时候发出柔软的哼声。灼热感朦朦胧胧地燃烧起来，史蒂夫在他耳边说着肮脏的话语。

“你该说什么？我的小婊子现在该说什么？”史蒂夫哼哼着，再一次撞上巴基的屁股。他的手臂紧紧环绕着巴基的胸膛，抱紧他，一动不动。

“谢谢你，长官。”巴基喘息着，史蒂夫每一下冲刺都让他气息不稳。“射在我脏兮兮的小洞里面，谢谢你，史蒂薇。”

史蒂夫低低地，长长地呻吟了一声，身体僵硬，臀部绷紧，鸡巴紧紧塞在巴基的屁股里面。

“谢谢你，长官。”巴基一边说，一边将手伸到后面，拉开自己的小洞，让史蒂夫能够全部塞进去，在他里面射出灼热的体液。“嗯，嗯啊。”

“没错，就是这样，我的小婊子被操得直叫。”史蒂夫低声说，胯部磨蹭着巴基的屁股，轻轻地摇晃着。而巴基已经疲惫得无法顾及，或是做出应有的回应。

他在史蒂夫紧密的怀抱中漂浮了一会，疲惫、柔软，从头到脚都被史蒂夫的温度覆盖着。他体内深切的饥渴是如此满足，全身都在深入骨髓的快感余韵中轻颤着。他什么也没想，什么也感觉不到，头脑沉浸在一片幸福的静谧之中。然后一切都暗了下去，融入睡梦的虚无之中。


End file.
